Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collaboration systems and methods.
Description of the Related Art
Collaboration systems are well known. The process of setting up a computing device to participate in a collaboration system, such as a video conference, is often time consuming and frustrating to the average user. Typically, a video cable is used to connect the video source to a video conferencing encoder. This requires that the user have sufficient knowledge and motivation to configure their laptop or personal computer for a dual monitor display scenario, and/or connect the laptop or personal computer to the collaboration system resources, such as a projector or video encoder, using specialized video cables. In addition, the software and user interfaces in such solutions tend to be involved, non-intuitive, and require multiple steps to achieve the desired goal.
Another problem inherent in existing collaboration systems is the inability to easily share desktop content rendered on a display screen. Generally, sharing images of the desktop, or a portion thereof, involves a screen capture using multiple commands or multiple keys, pasting the captured content onto a clipboard, saving the clipboard content, launching a messaging client, such as an email application program, attaching the clipboard contents to a message, selecting a destination, and finally sending the message.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate or obviate at least one of the above-mentioned disadvantages.